Amity Park Horror
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: Jack Fenton knows there are ghosts, and Santa. Heck, he'll even buy the Easter Bunny. But there are no such things as demons!
1. DAY ONE

**Amity Park Horror**

Author's note: If you ever read the book, you'd get the idea. For those that didn't, something strange is going on at the Fenton's...After the episode know as Planet Phantom, which also happen to be a pretty good song. This happens before my fan fiction : Danny Phantom: Growing up Ghosty. ( I knew you would come, it was only a matter of if and when)

**The first anniversary after Plasmius, A.K.A Vlad(imir) Masters 'died'**

**DAY ONE**

Jasmine Fenton had gone off to collage. It was a struggle, at the end, between Harvard and Yale. But she finally made up her mind, and went off to Harvard. A family friend said that he had a son that was going off to Harvard, he was slightly young, but being the son of the world famous Professor Membrane, it was a necessity. She choice Harvard so at least she would have one friend in school. The Fentons would never tell Jazz what happened when she was away.

Daniel Fenton started his new school year off well, because he was a Sophomore now, and what better way to do it than be Sophomoric. Sam Mason and Tucker Foley were still his best friends, and after the episodes, still are. Danny Fenton would not tell his friends everything.

Jack Fenton was a happy man, but one who was troubled under his thick skin. Today was the day his friend had died one year ago. Rather, it was his ex-friend. But he was troubled by it. How he just wanted his friendship to have remained whole with his once best friend. How was he suppose to have known that he loved Maddie almost as much as life. It was unfortunate that Jack loved Maddie **more **than life. He would give his life for her. He almost did. These days would be harrowing for Jack Fenton and his family.

Madeline Fenton never would clean so much in her life as she did in these past weeks. And in these past weeks, one thought occupied her mind when all was quiet. What if she had married Vlad? What if the accident had never happened? How would he feel if he saw them get married, because she would have married Jack, anyway. No matter what happened, because she loved Jack, and Jack loved her. But she would wonder, would she have married Vlad if _Jack_ was in the hospital. No, she told herself firmly, because I love Jack.

The strange things started at midnight, at the start of the Death Day. Though it was warm outside, it became very cold on the inside, waking Danny up. He felt uneasy, like someone was watching him. Danny got up to go to the bathroom, and still being half asleep he went very slowly about it. After urinating, Danny tried to flush the toilet, but it wouldn't work. Shrugging it off, he washed his hands and when back to bed.

At one exactly, Jack Fenton felt extremely hot. He was awaken by this discomfort, and tried to open the bedroom window. Try and try, he could not get it open. He gave up, and headed to the bathroom. His business finished, he made an attempt to flush the toilet, but it would not work. He washed his hands, and went back to bed, now shivering.

Around five, Danny again woke up, feeling ill. He raced to the bathroom as quick as he could, and soundlessly vomited into the toilet. He attempted to flush the toilet. It backed up, and in his sleepy state, Danny let out a cry that woke Maddie up.

"Danny," His mother said, breathlessly. She heart was racing a mile a minute when she heard Danny scream. She jumped out of bed, and went to her son's aid. She walked him back to his room, telling him that he didn't have to go to school. Danny mumbled something about mid-quarter, but his Mother wouldn't hear of it and sent him off to bed. She cleaned off the bathroom and resolved to call the plumber later in the morning.

She walked back into the bedroom. It was ice cold, and there was a light breeze. She walked over a shut the window, before going back to bed.

Nothing else happened that sun rise.

Danny felt ill all day, tossing and turning in bed. His stomach felt as though little men were punching it. He had vomited several times in blue bucket that his Mom emptied for him. It was four P.M when his friends came over to drop off his school work.

"Danny," Sam exclaimed in a worried voice when she saw her friend, "you look awful!"

"Gee, thanks Sam," Danny groaned, he felt awful.

"We brought your school work," Tucker said, sounding sweet about it, "So you won't fall behind." Danny, again groaned, making an attempted to sit up. Successful, he mumbled a thanks.

"Don't mention it, dude." Tucker shamelessly sat down on Danny's computer chair. Sam raised her eyebrows at him, but said nothing.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" He asked, looking at the list of things he should do, and knew he wouldn't.

"Helping you with your homework," Sam replied, taking the books from him.

Danny smiled, "You guys are the best."

"We know," They replied in unison. Danny opened his mouth to reply, instead, he vomited in a bucket.

They left at nine. Nothing happened while they were there, other than Danny becoming ill. All his homework was now finished, thanks to Sam and Tucker. He rolled over, and went into a restful sleep.

Down stairs, Jack and Maddie were drinking coffee at the kitchen table. Maddie looked particularly tired, but as beautiful as ever. Though her worry lines looked deep. Jack and Maddie went off to bed. Nothing else happened that night physically to Jack, Maddie, and Danny.

All three of them suffered from nightmares.


	2. DAY TWO

Amity Park Horror

Author's notes: Happy Friday the 13th! Sigh... I put my rough draft up here by mistake. Haha! A bit of Friday the 13th bad luck, eh?

Updating: Oy, I submitted the wrong document in my haste to get it up for the holiday. -Pins them together- I put up my rough draft by mistake... I do that from time to time X.X. Sorry, here's the right one! ( :P I feel soooo stupid! Aaaagh, second time this month.)

Reply to Thunderstorm101: OOoh, thank you so much! I feared no one would review! And you are so right, something not right is going on and it is totally based on the fact I read that book!

Reply to Din Kelion: The update is here! I'm so glad I caught you in my fishnet of words! The fact that you havn't read the base of this story is ever better! Thank you! Thank you! I hope this pleases you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even these paaaaants!

**DAY TWO**

Danny Phantom dreamt a dream that he was glad to never remember. His dream self slumbered on his deck, drooling slightly. He snapped awake in his dream when his ghost senses went off. The room turned from its cheery colours to one of cold and contrast. Vlad Plasmius floated in the middle of the room, looking as his usual self; full of pride and sinister cockiness.

His hands were already charged with his pink ecto-power. Time seemed to go so slowly, as Danny transformed to Phantom. But he was too slow, Vlad let out such a blast of power that the room exploded. Such an explosion caused all his friend and class enemies in every which direction.

"Plasmius!" Danny cried, throwing himself at Vlad. But he went right threw...it didn't make sense. He didn't faze and neither did Vlad. He just went right threw.

"It's no good, Daniel," The familiar voice of Vlad sneered, grabbing him by the back of his ghostly costume, "You're fighting a ghost, my boy."

Dream Vlad Plasmius whipped Danny around, showing him what was happening. Everyone from class was under the rumble, bleeding...dying. He saw Sam. She was the closest to him.

"Danny," Sam gasped, as she reached up for him, her head was bleeding quite nicely, "How could you?"

"No," Danny gasped, "No! I didn't do it, it was Vlad-" Danny turned around but Vlad wasn't there.

Danny looked at himself looking at himself. Soon, he was just looking at his blood-covered hands.

"_They'll blame you Danny,"_ A voice purred, what a nice voice. It had to be right, "_No matter what you do. So why bother?"_

Danny rolled over in the real world. He wouldn't remember the dream. He would just remember what was told to him.

Maddie Fenton's nightmare happened as soon as Danny's had ended, as though the nightmare had passed over to her. Her dream self was in her wedding dressing. She stood in the massive church were she and Jack had got married. Her veil was pulled back, and she saw her would--be-husband face.

She was the happiest person in the world. Vlad Masters leaned forward to kiss the would be Maddie Masters, when an ecto-beam hit him in the back. Vlad fell on Maddie, who screamed bloody murder. Unexplained blood gushed from him, pouring all over Maddie's white dress, staining it with sin. Her dream abruptly ended there.

Jack was next, and by far the worst.

He was just being awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for eradication the world of ghosts once and for all. Everyone he ever knew, and each and every one of his family member were there. There to see him, Jack Fenton, everyone but Danny. He scanned the crowd, but still no Danny.

Jack walked up to the podium, ready to give his speech. Just as he got his cards in order, the place grew cold. Ghost cold.

He looked up and saw Danny Phantom, who looked down angrily at Jack; "How could you Dad?! I hate you!"

Jack looked stunned up at him, but before he could reply, a dark shadow rose from the crowd.

He would like to have said, "Watch out for that dark entity," but all that came out was, "Arrrgh!"

The dark spirit swallowed Danny whole, turning to Jack with its hollow eyes. It opened its mouth, speaking in Danny's voice; _"You cannot defeat me. You cannot stop me. You will pay. You will suffer. I will have you. I will have you all."_

It grew in size by swallowing them all, his neighbours, his friends, and even his wife.

"No!" Jack got out his ecto-bazooka from seemingly nowhere. Even the shadow looked somewhat surprised by this turn in deficiency. He blasted twice. Each time the shadow made noises of pain that sounded eerily like Maddie.

"Let go of my family!" Jack heard himself yell, but the creature turn its back to him, laughing like the kids who played in front of the Fenton's Works.

"_You cannot defeat me. You cannot stop me. You will pay. You will suffer. I will have you. I will have you all." _It repeated, growing in size. It was no longer shapeless. It was like a large cat, with four fingers like claws, floppy ears and a long fork tail.

"I'll defeat you, Ghost!" Jack yelled jumping down from the stage as Amity Park was eaten by its all-consuming darkness of the feral ghost.

"_You cannot defeat me. You cannot stop me. You will pay. You will suffer. I will have you. I will have you all." _Again, it said. It chased after Jack, until he reached the end of Amity Park.

Amity Park was surrounded by fire, like a child's picture of hell. Its voice was Danny's, Maddie's, the man down the street who sold hot dogs, and everyone he ever knew, repeating the same thing over and over again until it cornered Jack, finally.

"_I am no ghost!"_ It screeched in its own voice. Such a horrible, awful voice that drained all hope and sent fear in ever cell. And then, it swallowed him too.

Jack Fenton woke up at nine'o clock. His bedroom felt chilly. Jack Fenton looked at the window. It was open. He got out of bed and closed it, debating whether to go back to bed. He looked at the time, but there was no clock to look at.

Wondering if they ever had a clock, he checked into Danny's room but he had already left, Jack assumed for school. What a hard working boy, his son, and that is what he thought until he heard the smashing.

Danny woke up at nine, before his father. His heart gave a jolt; he felt he was late for school. He looked at his alarm clock, or where his alarm clock should have been, just to make sure. Confused, Danny jumped out of bed. The sickness he had the other day had left him.

"Mom?" Danny called aloud, "Dad?" When neither answered, he went ghost and fazed down stair to the Fenton Lab. Maybe his parents were down there. They weren't, but what was there surprised him. Each and every clock in the house was piled in the dead centre of the room's floor. And each one was at the same time, and though Danny didn't know how he knew it, it was the time when Vlad Plasmius had died.

Blue mist floating up from his mouth, the sign that a ghost was near by. Danny looked around wildly, but saw nothing. He turned invisible, keeping alter.

Whatever he had sensed, decided that Danny had indeed left. It made itself visible, and at first Danny didn't think too much of it.

A hunched shadow clung to the wall, like the kind that hung out with Johnny 13. So similar was it, that at first Danny thought it was the Shadow itself. But, a closer look, and Danny decided that the shadow looked more animal, and could been seen through completely, more of a smoke. Its eyes weren't red, either; they were just narrowed sockets.

It jumped off the wall and on to the floor in one fluid movement. Danny Phantom hoped it could not smell him, or sense him, or whatever. He hoped it would not notice him.

It must have, because it let out a horrible cry. A cry so terrible that Danny dropped his invisibility. It jumped up, through the wall, leaving behind such sent so rancour that Danny passed out, despite having his nose and mouth covered.

Around nine thirty when Maddie Fenton woke up, finding herself alone in bed. She gave a start; she had never slept in so late! She was sure Jack wouldn't have allowed her too! Jumping up, she walked from her room and down the stairs.

She could hear her Danny and Jack arguing loudly from all the way down stairs. By the time she got the lab, the argument had gotten out of control.

"_**I don't know how the clocks got here**_!" Danny yelled, like she never seen him yell before.

"I'm not saying that you brought them here," Jack retorted, trying to keep his voice steady, "but the fact that you have the sledgehammer-"

Danny, at this point, threw the sledgehammer down. The room was thick with tension. Mr. Fenton opened his mouth to scold Danny, but didn't get the chance too.

"I didn't DO IT!" Danny turned, attempting to sprint away from the problem. He ran smack into his Mother, who held her son by the shoulders, getting a good look at him.

He looked awful. His face was pale; his eyes were shadowed and tired. Danny pulled away, defiantly, and raced up the stairs.

Both his parents heard him scream shortly after. Danny raced up the stair with such a wrath, that the stairs must have felt insulting, barfing green goo beneath his feet, causing him to stumble. Unable to catch himself, his torso came down full force on the uncarpeted, metal, stairs.

"Danny!" His mother carefully picked her wheezing boy up from the stairs, when she reached there. He winced when she did so, which allowed her to think the worst, as mothers are apt to do.

"Oh, Jack," Maddie said, as he finally came, holding the Fenton Vacuum, "I think Danny broke a rib, on the steps..." She just then acknowledged the slime on the stairs. It was thick, like paste. She was surprised Danny didn't see it. It did not stick to Danny at all, just the stairs.

"I'll get him in the RV!" Maddie announced, carefully treading on the stairs. She stepped on the smile once, it felt like stair. Jack nodded, furrowing his brow. He turn on the vacuumed and let it run until the goo slowly was sucked up.

"It's some sort of ectoplasmic residue, "He said, aloud to him self, "I'll have to look at it and then track down the ghost that did this!" He clenched his fists and went with Maddie.

A dark shadow jumped from the stairwell, climbing down from the ceiling and slithered through the striped door and into the ghost zone.

Sam and Tucker showed up after School. They knocked, rang the doorbell, and threw stones at the window, but no one answered. The Fenton's would not call until tomorrow. All was silent at the Fenton works while they were gone, until eleven.

The lights flicked on and off through out the house, as though someone wasn't sure which room had the best light.


End file.
